Confused Silence
by YourLovelyMajesty
Summary: When Thane approaches Garrus, the turian knows it can only be bad news. One-shot.


"Garrus, do you have a moment?"

The turian looked up from his console to find Thane in the open doorway of the main battery. Garrus was busy installing the new thanix cannon upgrade—something he had hounded Shepard about for weeks now—but he hadn't spent much time with the drell. He was curious to know why Thane stopped by, seeing how he liked to keep to himself. Garrus could spare a couple minutes.

"Sure, come on in." Garrus closed the console window and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

Thane entered the room and stood, back straight with his hands behind his back, eyes exploring the room. He was a lithe character. The first time Garrus saw Thane, he dropped from a vent. No, Garrus didn't believe any part of the Normandy to be a secret to the drell, but he kept the illusion for his own sanity. It was bad enough having EDI spy on his every move.

It was obvious Thane wasn't going to make the first move, and Garrus couldn't stand the silence any longer, so he asked, "What can I help you with? It's not every day you take the thirty step trip to see me."

Thane smiled. "Indeed. We have similar skills, desires, and yet we hide in our own worlds. But I digress. I actually came to you to talk about Shepard. I've . . . taken notice of your relationship."

Garrus's mandibles twitched in surprise. "I've noticed yours, as well."

"Ah yes, siha is not very subtle." The smile on Thane's face became secretive. Garrus felt a pang of—well, he wasn't sure what it was. It made him feel sick.

He didn't have a relationship with Shepard. They were friends. _Just friends_, he strictly reminded himself time and time again. It didn't matter how comfortable they were with each other or how well they fought together or how her laugh made his head spin or a touch made his stomach clench.

Just friends. And he'd tried hard to ignore her as she ventured into Life Support repeatedly. Shepard liked to know her crew—it was a trust thing—and he knew that. She just happened to make more trips to Thane's quarters than necessary. It didn't escape his notice how they were nearly always together. He liked Thane, but he wasn't going to endure having that relationship shoved in his face.

"What is this about?" Garrus demanded.

Thane briefly closed his eyes. It reminded Garrus of a man staring into a barrel of a gun. "I know you and Shepard are great friends; your bond existed before I ever crossed her mind. But my time with her is short and her arduous mission could last another year, perhaps two. I would like to see the end with her. My condition makes that improbable and the thought is more than I can bear."

"You're rambling."

"My apologies. My thoughts are disjointed, my soul uneasy. Garrus, what I've come here to ask is selfish and overbearing, but the answer may give me peace."

What in spirits' name could have Thane so unnerved?

"When I expire from this world and cross the sea, I would like you to be there for her. To comfort her and provide for her."

Garrus shook his head. Did he hear that right?

"Shepard can take care of herself," he replied. Maybe Thane didn't know her as well as he thought. She never seemed the type to get hung up on people; a whirlwind romance couldn't mean much to her.

_Or am I projecting because I'm jealous?_

"Of that I have no doubt," Thane said. "But I see the way you watch her. You would worship her if she allowed it. In fact, there are some nights I fear you may try to kill me if it meant she could be yours."

Once—it had only crossed his mind once at the very beginning of the relationship. He was jealous; he was still jealous. He had known Shepard longer, dropped hints. Why didn't she choose him? What did Thane have that he didn't? Large eyes and a deep voice—was that all it took to seduce her?

"So, let me get this straight," Garrus said, his stomach rolling with anger. "You're giving me permission to make a move when you pass on."

"Permission?" Thane's eyes lit with surprise. "No, that makes it sound as if I own her. I merely ask as your friend that you continue to protect her and care for her. And you have the free conscious knowing I hold no ill will against you should Shepard choose you. I don't want her to grieve. It clouds the mind, becomes a distraction and obsession. Poison in battle."

Garrus studied the other man. He was obviously upset, and maybe Garrus was misunderstanding, but the situation was almost too crazy for him to believe as real. Shepard wasn't the kind of woman to fully depend on a man. He wouldn't be surprised if she cried on his shoulder for an hour and then moved on as if nothing happened. She was strong, she was independent, and although Garrus would be there to hold her hand, she didn't necessarily need it.

Garrus cleared his throat. "I'll be honest with you, Thane. I'll always be there for Shepard. She's my friend, the woman I adore, and even if she's hung up on you forever—I don't care. I promised her I would have her back. So with or without your blessing, I'll be there."

With short, distracted nods, Thane went for the door. "Very well. I see now that Shepard may have made the wrong decision."

As the door closed with a whisper, Garrus was left in confused silence to mull over the other man's words.


End file.
